


Такое счастье

by allayonel



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перед отправлением в пятилетнюю миссию Паша Чехов проводит отпуск в Ленинграде.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Такое счастье

**Author's Note:**

> Автор сомневается в таймлайне и уютно чувствует себя между двух стульев.

Лежать в траве было хорошо. Где-то стрекотали сверчки, ухала неясыть, земля была теплая и мягкая — не как после недель засухи, а словно взбитая перина. Солнце почти скрылось за горизонтом, кладя на поле длинные тени от деревьев ближайшего подлеска. Паша довольно жмурился, вдыхая августовский запах лета и покоя. Деревня, лет семьдесят назад переименованная местными из Большой Кваши в Ленинград, пряталась как раз за этим подлеском — двадцать пять домов в два ряда, скорее, дачный поселок, чем деревня. Споры о легитимности переименования велись до сих пор, а местные жители посмеивались и гордо называли себя ленинградцами. Паша приезжал в Ленинград каждое лето, сколько себя помнил. Баба Маша откармливала его оладьями со сметаной, «а то совсем разум засушил со своей учебой!». Он отшучивался, но воспоминания о месяце в деревне успешно согревали его весь следующий год интенсивных курсов сперва в спецшколе, потом в университете, затем в Академии — что поделаешь, статусу «гений» нужно соответствовать. В этот раз Паша не знал, когда сможет сюда вернуться. Следующие пять лет ему предстояло провести на космическом корабле, наверное поэтому бабушка откармливала его еще сильнее обычного.   
  
— У вас будет такое варенье? Не будет. Так что не верти носом, а ешь!  
  
— Ну, ба, у нас же репликаторы!  
  
— Ой, пробовала я ваше реплицированное! Ни вкуса, ни запаха! То ли дело свое, с грядки...  
  
Паша в таких случаях прятал лицо в ладонях и постигал дзен, понимая, что некоторые вещи не докажешь, какими бы очевидными они ни были. В конце концов, работу человеческого мозга на сто процентов так еще и не расшифровали, может быть, его бабуля действительно в состоянии ощутить разницу между натуральными продуктами и запрограммированными. В общем, в поле Паша сбежал от гиперопеки и гиперзаботы. Ну и  Ирину повидать.  
  
Иришка плела венок из ромашек и фыркала на его попытки отвечать засевшему в подлеске дрозду.  
  
— Паш, но все-таки пять лет — не шутки. Почему ты не хочешь остаться хотя бы в Солнечной системе? Виделись бы на праздники. И баба Маша уже прибаливает потихоньку. И юбилей ее ты пропустишь.  
  
— Заяц, ты не понимаешь.  
  
— Не понимаю. Тебе тут, на Земле, собираются дать ученую степень по физике, публикуют работы по математике, а ты идешь во флот, и кем — навигатором!  
  
— Что мне делать с этой степенью? Ну повешу я бумажку на стену, порадую родственников, вот баба Маша скажет, что недаром в меня по десять кило клубники каждое лето упихивала, а дальше что?  
  
— А что тебе еще? Понадобится — ты найдешь себе задачу порешать.  
  
— Эх, масштаб не тот, Иришкин, масштаб мелковат. — Он повернулся, уткнувшись носом в теплую девичью коленку.  
  
— Дурак ты, Пашка, хоть и гений, — буркнула она, сердито отодвигаясь. — Ты понимаешь, что никого из родных не увидишь несколько лет, что будешь заперт в большущей посудине за тысячи парсеков отсюда с кучей чужих тебе людей.  
  
— И вовсе не чужих. А про посудину — не надо так про «Энтепрайз». Она хорошая, — фыркнул Павел.  
  
— Ой, только не про нее, ты всю первую неделю соловьем разливался, как она хороша. Я почти начала ревновать...  
  
— Ир, ты сама бросила Академию... Могли бы вместе... — печально заметил парень.  
  
— Звездный флот — милитаристская организация. Ты знаешь, как я отношусь к человеческой экспансии в космосе.  
  
— Ну вот...  
  
— Да и на Земле хватает работы!  
  
— Конечно, — протянул Чехов, снова укладываясь на спину и закинув руки за голову. — Здесь они постоянно решают, кто будет главным, кто что получит, кто круче, кто первым добьется, кто первым откроет... Почитай заголовки прессы — не только в пятилетку, в десятилетку сбежишь, — пошутил он.  
  
— Вот именно — сбежишь. Думаешь, там чище? Там не борются за власть и не пытаются сделать себе имя? Здесь столько дел! Сколько еще закрытых зон, оставшихся с последней войны! А новые угрозы из этой большой вселенной? Слышал про занесенную из системы Канопуса плесень? Земля лишилась двухсот пятидесяти видов лишайников за пару месяцев! Вот погоди, закроют вообще Землю для внешнего доступа, и решайте все ваши интергалактические вопросы на Луне. Там ничего живого нет, навредить сложно.  
  
— Ирочка, я понимаю, ты биолог, для тебя это все по живому. Ну, решаются же проблемы — потихоньку решаются. Как я мог бы помочь? Ты просто расстроена, что я уезжаю, что мы так долго не увидимся. Но я же вернусь!  
  
— Павел Чехов, вы слишком много о себе возомнили! Расстроена? Да отправляйся хоть в Дельта квадрант, раз тебе твоя «Энтерпрайз» дороже Земли.  
  
Ромашки полетели на землю, девушка поднялась, отряхнула платье и пошла прочь.  
  
— Ага, «Земля», «Энтерпрайз»... — вздохнул Паша, глядя ей вслед. — Эх, Иринка, Иринка...  
  


***

  
  
Несколько часов спустя он стоял у ее дома и тихонько бросал камешки в приоткрытое окошко на втором этаже.  
  
— Иришка, выходи, пожалуйста, — выразительным шепотом обратился он к силуэту, появившемуся в окне. Силуэт помотал головой и исчез, но Паша не сдавался. Через десять минут постукиваний камешков в глубине дома раздался недовольный голос матери:  
  
— Ирка, да выйди ты к своему ухажеру! Сколько можно! Спать же хочется!  
  
— Он мне не ухажер! — возмущенно откликнулась девушка, но через пять минут появилась в дверях.  
  
— Ну чего тебе? Во втором часу?  
  
— Пойдем, хочу показать кое-что.  
  
— Сейчас?  
  
— Ага.  
  
Девушка наверняка закатила глаза, но предложенную руку взяла и пошла следом. Они вышли за околицу и еще пару минут брели в полной темноте под стрекот сверчков.  
  
— Смотри. Вверх.  
  
— И что там? Я звезд, что ли, не видела?  
  
— Посмотри!  
  
Млечный путь над ними раскинулся широким полотенцем, бросая бледный серебряный отсвет на траву под ногами. Звезды мерцали — тысячи, сотни тысяч... Небо смотрело на них.  
  
— Ира, видишь, какие они — звезды. Такие далекие, такие... Они ждут, понимаешь? Для меня мир не заканчивается пределами тропосферы, и даже на экзосфере не заканчивается, и даже гелиосферой не заканчивается тоже. Ирка, послушай, не сердись! Я хочу побывать там. Хочу сам увидеть. Не слушать чужие рассказы, не смотреть записи, я хочу там быть, когда...  
  
— Когда что?  
  
— Когда не важно что — я просто хочу быть там! И — такое вот у меня счастье — я могу там быть, понимаешь? Понимаешь, заяц? И пока меня не будет, ты просто смотри вверх. Это я буду тебе подмигивать вон той звездой. Или этой. Хорошо?  
  
— Ладно, — вздохнула она и притянула его поближе за воротник рубашки. — Счастье... это важно. Ты только подмигивать не забывай, понял?  
  
Ткнувшись губами ему в щеку, она торопливо развернулась и пошла обратно. Он глупо улыбался ей вслед.  
  
— Не забуду.  



End file.
